


（堂良）你要不要潜规则我？

by 3333yue



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3333yue/pseuds/3333yue
Summary: 新手上路，一辆很慢的🚗城管×小贩
Relationships: 孟鹤堂/周九良 - Relationship
Kudos: 29





	（堂良）你要不要潜规则我？

01

孟鹤堂好心情地走在大街上，突然身边钻出来个穿着长风衣的小卷毛，不怀好意地凑近他，紧跟着他走了几步。孟鹤堂有些警惕地回头，小卷毛“唰”的一下把风衣张开——那里面摆满了各种各样的碟片。

那人压低了声音问：“看毛片吗？有A有G，都是高清无码的。”

真真是一副奸懒馋滑的模样。

倒是可惜了这张皮囊。

孟鹤堂拍了拍他的肩膀，语重心长地说，“小兄弟，你可能不知道，我的工作是贯彻实施国家及本市有关城市管理方面的法律、法规及规章，治理和维护城市管理秩序。”看小卷毛听得一愣一愣的，他顿了一下，笑着说，“简称，‘城管’。”

孟鹤堂看到那个小卷毛身体明显的僵了一下，对他说，“下次别让我看见你！”

颇有些恐吓的意味。

说完他又继续往前走。

今天的天气可真好啊！

02

笑里藏刀。傻面贼心。扮猪吃虎。

这是周九良对那名城管的初印象。

忘了说，周九良就是那个第一天卖碟就卖到了城管头上的倒霉小贩。

真是有够倒霉的。

周九良向同行朱鹤松打听了下这个城管，描述了半天结果“长的挺好看”是关键词，一说朱鹤松就明白了。

“哦，孟鹤堂是吧。咋说呢，他是挺严的，可能看你是个生面孔，给你个机会。”

“那再被他发现会怎样？”

“说不准。你还想走后门咋的？”说完还开玩笑的叨叨了句，“可别告诉我你想被潜规则。”

“那哪能啊！”周九良笑出了一口大白牙。

巧了，我就是想被潜规则。

03

孟鹤堂一脸疲惫地回到家，准备舒舒服服地泡个热水澡然后美滋滋地睡个觉。

走到卧室准备拿身衣服，却发现床铺正中鼓起来一个大包。

孟鹤堂玩心上来了，蹑手蹑脚地走到床边，大喝一声就把被子全都掀了起来。

“嗯？你怎么回来的这么早？”周九良坐起身来，长时间的黑暗让他有点不习惯此时的光明，抬起小臂胡乱揉了揉眼。

“卧槽！你咋在这？！”

孟鹤堂对周九良还是有印象的。毕竟卖片卖到城管头上的人可不多见。

“我叫周九良。”他笑嘻嘻地望着孟鹤堂，“你要不要潜规则我？”

“？？？？”

孟鹤堂是真被吓傻了。

一个有一面之缘的陌生男子在深夜出现在你的被窝并且问你要不要潜规则他。这事搁你身上你也懵。

周九良在床上等的不耐烦，扑上去用手臂勾住孟鹤堂的脖子，细嫩的小腿也环上了他的腰，“到底来不来！给个准话！”

孟鹤堂这会反应过来了，“你为什么要我潜规则你？说！有什么企图！”

“以后我卖片您看见就假装没看见我行不行。”周九良瘪着嘴委委屈屈地说，“拜托拜托～”

孟鹤堂嗤的一笑。

不是什么良善的笑容。

“我同意了。”

04

孟鹤堂也钻进被里，发现周九良光裸着身子什么也没穿，“你就这么等不及被人操吗？”

他本能地想要反驳，话到嘴边却变成了一声娇媚的喘息——孟鹤堂把润滑液倒在他的阴茎上，正有规律地上下撸动着。

快感接二连三地出现，头部开始小股小股往外渗水。周九良不自主地挺了挺腰，想要更多。

孟鹤堂把手指涂满润滑放在身下人的穴口处轻轻按压，揉弄着使那处放松，嘬着他的胸前挺立的两点跟吃奶似的。

一根手指突然塞进后穴，周九良难受的直哼哼，“唔...你干什么...”

“潜规则啊！”孟鹤堂说得一脸理直气壮，又塞进去了一根手指，两个手指比成剪刀形在里面搅弄。

红唇一路往上，在白皙的躯体上留下点点红痕，吸吮着锁骨，又吻着耳后那处小痣。

周九良被漫长的前戏弄得难受，在孟鹤堂怀里拱来拱去，“嗯...你快进来...快点...难受...”

“是你说的。”

手指猝不及防地被抽出来，后穴有些空虚，还未来得及闭合就被一个硬东西抵住，在穴口摩擦了几下就全数顶进去。

一根微凉嵌入了九良的身体，被温热的肠壁紧紧的吸附着，动弹不得。

“草！”孟鹤堂被这么一夹差点缴械投降，抬手在周九良的屁股上不轻不重地扇了一巴掌，“放松点，别夹那么紧。”雪白的臀部弹了几下，泛起淡淡的巴掌印，看上去十分色情。

孟鹤堂再也忍不住，把人翻了个个儿，用背入的方式开始大开大合地操干。碰到敏感的一点，随着大声的呻吟周九良射了出来。

于是孟鹤堂也不往深处去，就卡在前列腺那里浅浅地戳刺着，每一次都能让周九良发出呜呜咽咽的娇喘，跟只小猫儿似的。

周九良起初还觉得羞耻，咬着嘴唇把声音憋回去，没过多久他就在情欲的海洋里沦陷，嗯嗯啊啊地叫唤，让孟鹤堂深一点、慢一点，又哥哥老公地叫个不停，浪的要死。

孟鹤堂又把人翻过来，搂着他往后一仰让周九良坐在自己身上，让他自己动。

“我...我不会啊...”

虽是这么说，但周九良还是努力的抬起小屁股一上一下地运动。

或许你见过游乐场里一上一下的旋转木马吗？

“照你这样咱们能拖到明年去。”

孟鹤堂吻上周九良粉粉的唇，叹了一口气。

到最后还是得自个儿来。

扶着周九良的腰，又抽插了几十下就把微凉的精液送进那个温暖的小窝。

05

清洗完毕，孟鹤堂看着懒洋洋趴在自己身上的小孩，又笑了。

“周九良，我突然不想潜规则你了。”

“我包养你好不好。”

“养一辈子。”

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER：三三三三月


End file.
